Bait and Switch
by suzie2b
Summary: Where's Troy … and why was Hitch found 75 miles from where he should've been?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Bait and Switch**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **At the base in Isdud, Hitch paced his cell anxiously, his head down as he went over and over the events in his mind. When an Australian patrol found him unconscious next to the overturned jeep, he was alone, but he shouldn't have been.**

" **Hitch…"**

 **He looked up to see his friend and fellow private, Tully Pettigrew, on the other side of the bars. "Did they find Troy?"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Not yet."**

" **They still think I killed him, don't they."**

" **They're not sure of anything right now." Tully looked at the bruise over Hitch's right eye. "How's your head? Has a doctor looked at that bruise?"**

 **Hitch reached up and touched the darkened spot. He winced as he remembered the headache he had and said, "The doctor says I've got a slight concussion."**

 **Tully growled, "You shouldn't be in here. You should be resting."**

 **Moffitt said from behind him, "I've taken care of that."**

 **Tully turned around to see a corporal with an MP band on his arm step forward with the key to the cell.**

 **Hitch looked relieved when the door opened as Moffitt said, "You're not out of the woods yet, though. You've been remanded into my custody."**

 **Hitch stepped out and said, "So are we going to go look for Troy?"**

" **Not immediately, I'm afraid. Colonel Harrington wants to talk to you before we do anything."**

" **But we have to find him, sarge! He could be hurt … or a prisoner…"**

 **Moffitt turned to follow the corporal back to the office. "People are looking for him, Hitch. Right now we need to stay calm."**

 **In Colonel Harrington's office at headquarters, Hitch and Moffitt sat before the big oak desk as Tully stood protectively behind them. The colonel said, "I need to know exactly what happened before you were picked up and brought here."**

" **Well, sir, Sergeant Troy and I were waiting at Ras Tanura for Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew to return from a scouting mission that Captain Boggs had sent them on. They were only supposed to be gone for a few hours. I was in my quarters when Troy came for me, saying we needed to get to the wadi at** **Ahmim as quick as we could."**

" **What was so important at the wadi, private?"**

" **There was an urgent call from a convoy. They were pinned down and taking heavy fire from a German column. Troy said Moffitt and Pettigrew would meet us there."**

 **Colonel Harrington nodded. "That part of your story has been verified. What about the fight you and Sergeant Troy got into? What was that about?"**

 **Hitch's frown deepened. "Fight? What fight?"**

 **The colonel held up a folder as he said, "This report states that you and Troy had gotten into an altercation the day before you and he left Ras Tanura for Ahmim."**

 **Hitch's face reddened slightly as he remembered. "I guess Troy, Moffitt, and Pettigrew had been looking for me. Troy found me in a bar … entertaining a lady. I was drunk and he wasn't too happy with me." Then he continued quickly. "We did have an argument, but that was my fault. There was no fight, sir."**

" **So you didn't threaten to kill the sergeant?"**

 **Hitch's eyes went wide as he said incredulously, "Threaten … no, sir! I admit I was drunk, but I wasn't** _ **that**_ **drunk! I would never…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted, "May I see that report, colonel?"**

 **Harrington slid the folder across the desk. He noted the sincerity in Hitch's voice and expression. "All right, private. It could be someone has their facts wrong."**

 **Moffitt closed the folder and placed it back on the desk. "If I may, sir. I have a question for Private Hitchcock." When the colonel nodded, he turned to Hitch and asked, "Do you know what day it is today?"**

 **Hitch thought for a second, then said, "It's Tuesday … the 24** **th** **of March. Why?"**

" **Do you know where you are?" Suddenly realizing he didn't, Hitch shook his head. Moffitt sighed, then said, "I'm sorry, Hitch, but it's the 31** **st** **. A full week after you and Troy left Ras Tanura. And we're at the base in Isdud."**

 **Confusion and fear flashed across Hitch's face. "That can't be…"**

" **There was no convoy or attack at the wadi at Ahmim. Yes, there was a report and Captain Boggs did contact Tully and I to meet you and Troy … but when we got to the coordinates there was no sign of a firefight and there was no sign of you or Troy." Tully put a hand on his friend's shoulder in a show of support as Moffitt continued, "You were found with the jeep about 120 kilometers east of the wadi. We'd been looking for you and Troy for days. There's no logical reason for you to be where you were found."**

 **Hitch said quietly, "We would've been going north from Ras Tanura to get to Ahmim."**

 **Colonel Harrington said, "All right. We now know without a doubt that there's more to this than was originally thought." He looked at Hitch. "I'm confining you to quarters until we can find some answers."**

 **##################**

 **In the quarters they were sharing, Tully closed the door on the two guards in the hall. Hitch slumped onto one of the beds and said, "You guys don't believe I killed Troy, do you?"**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly. "Of course not."**

 **Tully said, "If we thought that, you'd still be in jail."**

 **Hitch said, "But why can't I remember…"**

 **Moffitt said, "Tully and I have a theory. You and Troy were ambushed and taken prisoner at the wadi at Ahmim. The Germans probably assumed the four of us would be together and they'd be able to get all of us."**

 **Tully added, "Maybe it was that blow to your head … or maybe they brainwashed you somehow for some reason. We just have to figure out where you and Troy were taken so we can go get him."**

 **Moffitt took a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket and handed it to Tully. "Get him to take a couple of those and rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."**

" **Where are you going?"**

" **Back to Ras Tanura to find a Private by the name of Howard Adams. He's the one who reported that Hitch threatened Troy."**

 **Tully said, "You shouldn't go alone."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'll be fine. I should be back before dark."**

 **Hitch frowned. "I know Howard Adams. I reported him for stealing last month. When he got out of the stockade he threatened to get me into trouble so I could 'enjoy the accommodations' as much as he did."**

" **Well then, all the more reason to have a word with him."**

 **##################**

 **When Moffitt got to Ras Tanura, he reported to Captain Boggs to get him up to speed on what was going on. Then he went to pull Howard Adams' personnel file to find out where his quarters were located.**

 **Moffitt looked at the sign over the barracks doors—Building B. Just across the street from where he, Troy, and Hitch were housed. Moffitt went to the door labeled with the number 5 and knocked.**

 **A tall, skinny private opened the door. "What can I do for you, sarge?"**

" **Are you Private Howard Adams?"**

" **Nope, I'm Private Keith Johns. Adams should be on duty over at the front gate."**

 **As Moffitt headed for the front gate, he thought it was ironic that he probably spoke to the man he was looking for when he first got there.**

 **At the guard shack, Moffitt stood in the doorway and looked at the private seated in a wooden chair leaned back against the wall. "Private Howard Adams?"**

 **Without looking up from his comic book, he asked, "Who wants to know?"**

" **Sergeant Moffitt. I'm a friend of Mark Hitchcock. We need to talk."**

 **The chair fell onto all four legs as the private looked up. When he stood, he asked, "Talk about what?"**

" **The report you made that Hitchcock threatened Sergeant Troy."**

" **What about it?"**

 **Moffitt looked the private square in the eye and said, "I want the truth. Did you hear a threat, or was it just an argument between a sergeant and his drunken private?"**

 **Adams looked away. "I only reported what I heard and saw."**

" **Why are you lying?"**

 **Adams finally met the sergeant's eyes. "He got me thrown in the stockade on trumped-up charges. I just wanted him to know how it feels."**

 **Moffitt said, "He caught you stealing. I wouldn't call that 'trumped-up'." The private didn't say anything. "Come on. We're going to go talk to Captain Boggs."**

" **I'm on duty."**

 **Moffitt looked outside and waved another private over who was standing watch at the gate. "Can you handle this station, soldier."**

" **Sure, sarge. What's going on?"**

" **Private Adams and I need to see Captain Boggs."**

 **##################**

 **Tully was relaxing on one of the bunks with a magazine he'd picked up at the mess hall when he went to get dinner for him and Hitch. He heard the doorknob turn and looked up to see Moffitt walk in. "How'd it go, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt smiled as he looked down at Hitch, who was fast asleep. "It was interesting. Private Adams is back in the stockade for falsifying charges against Hitch."**

 **Tully smiled as he sat up. "Good. I knew Hitch wasn't guilty. When do we tell Colonel Harrington?"**

" **I left a report from Captain Boggs with the colonel as soon as I returned. We should hear something in the morning."**

 **That night Tully was awakened by a shuffling sound. He clicked on the flashlight he always kept close to wherever he was sleeping and saw Hitch beginning to get dressed. Tully whispered, "What are you doing?" There was no answer from his friend. Tully got up to take a closer look. Then he quietly woke Moffitt and said, "I think Hitch is sleepwalking." The sergeant sat up and looked at the other private. "Should I wake him up?"**

 **Moffitt started to get out of bed. "No. Get dressed. Let's see where he takes us."**

 **They quickly dressed as Hitch walked over to the holster Moffitt had left on the table and took the gun. Moffitt stepped over and gently took the pistol out of the private's hand.**

 **Then Hitch moved to the door and opened it. The guards in the hallway quickly stepped in to block the doorway. Moffitt hurriedly whispered, "He's sleepwalking. Follow us."**

 **It was a little disconcerting to Tully to see his friend with his eyes wide open, knowing he was asleep and on some kind of mission. He, Moffitt, and the two guards followed Hitch through the dark deserted streets, wondering where they were going.**

 **It was when they came to the underground bunker where the base's munitions were stored that Moffitt and Tully realized what Hitch was up to. The guards at the door started to block the way as they approached. Hitch raised his hand that would've had a gun in it, his finger moving as if pulling the trigger. The guards looked at him like he was crazy, but the two guards with Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully quickly and quietly took the others aside to explain.**

 **Moffitt and Tully followed Hitch inside and down the steps. They were surrounded by weapons, ammunition, and explosives. Hitch nonchalantly picked up a timer, then went to a crate for an explosive charge. He expertly wired the timer to the charge and set it for five minutes. With the timer clicking, Hitch turned and headed back towards the door. Moffitt followed as Tully quickly turned off the timer and disconnected it from the charge.**

 **Back at their quarters, Hitch undressed, climbed into bed, and closed his eyes. Moffitt and Tully took turns staying awake the rest of the night just in case Hitch decided to go for another walk.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully were summoned to Colonel Harrington's office early the next day. Once there, the colonel said, "I've read through the report from your captain … twice as a matter of fact. The murder charges against Private Hitchcock have been dropped."**

 **Hitch breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Then Moffitt had to explain what had happen during the night. By the time he was finished Hitch's eyes were as big as saucers and he could barely speak as he said, "I did what? I nearly blew the base up!"**

 **Tully said, "But you didn't. Moffitt and I were there the whole time to make sure you didn't do anything bad. We just needed to know what was going on."**

 **Colonel Harrington said, "You were obviously brainwashed to do it, private. The Germans wanted someone on the inside to destroy this base. They set this whole thing up so you'd be found where you were and brought here. Once the munitions went off it wouldn't matter if you lived or died. Most of Isdud would be nothing but a hole in the ground."**

 **Moffitt said, "With the colonel's permission. We'd like to go find Sergeant Troy."**

 **Harrington questioned, "Do you really think he's still alive and being held by the Germans?"**

" **He's a survivor, sir."**

 **Tully added, "Troy would never give up on one of us until he knew for sure, colonel."**

 **The colonel said, "All right. Go … but Hitchcock stays here under guard."**

 **Hitch frowned, "But, sir…"**

 **Moffitt stopped him with, "No, Hitch, Colonel Harrington is right. We don't know what else the Germans might have planted in your mind."**

 **##################**

 **After seeing that Hitch went back to their quarters, Moffitt and Tully hurried to the motor pool to get the jeep. Tully asked, "Where do we start, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt said, "The wadi at Ahmim."**

 **When they arrived at the wadi, Tully stood watch in the back of the jeep while Moffitt spread a map on the hood. Tully looked around at the barren landscape and said, "What are you looking for, sarge? There's nothing out here but sand."**

 **Moffitt spoke aloud as he studied the map. He drew an X and said, "Here we are at the wadi at Ahmim." He then drew another X. "This is where Hitch was found." Moffitt took the ruler and began his measurements. "If we triangulate … that would put the Germans … somewhere in this area."**

 **Tully stepped into the driver's seat and looked down at the map. "There's been no reports of a base or camp out there."**

" **Doesn't mean they're not there, Tully. It's a place to start. Let's go."**

 **When they got to the coordinates, they began a methodical search and found the remains of an encampment. The hallmarks were all there—tire tracks in the sand, fire pits, carelessly discarded trash…**

 **Tully checked the fires and said, "They've only been gone a few hours at most. The coals are still warm."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "These tracks lead into the camp. The tracks over there are leading away."**

" **When they got word that the base didn't blow up, they must've hightailed it outta here."**

" **That would be my guess. Let's see if we can catch up with them."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt and Tully caught up with the German column that evening where they had stopped for the night. From a dune, Moffitt and Tully checked the Germans camp with binoculars. A hastily erected tent sat in the middle surrounded by their vehicles. Moffitt observed, "Looks like maybe twenty-five men at best."**

 **Tully scanned the camp. "I don't see Troy anywhere."**

 **Less than a minute later they watched as the sergeant was dragged from the tent and dropped to the ground at the rear of the staff car. The sergeant didn't move as the guards handcuffed him to the bumper.**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Well, we know he's there."**

 **Tully moved the matchstick from one corner of his mouth to the other, then said, "It looks like he's in bad shape."**

" **It'll be dark in a couple more hours. We'll go in when the camp goes to sleep."**

 **Moffitt and Tully laid side by side and kept their eyes on Troy and the camp. Troy finally woke up and was sitting against the bumper being ignored by the Germans.**

 **Tully growled, "They could at least give him some water."**

 **Moffitt looked up at the darkening sky. "The clouds will play in our favor if they stick around."**

 **They watched as the camp settled into its night time routine. Guards walked the perimeter as the others wandered off to their bedrolls. An hour later Moffitt and Tully went down to get their man.**

 **Their luck held as the clouds continued to shroud the moon. There was a guard on either side of the camp. Moffitt took out the one that was in their way with a chokehold. Tully went to Troy's side and put a hand gently over the dozing man's mouth. When Troy opened his swollen eyes, Tully put a finger to his lips.**

 **Troy nodded and didn't move as Tully used one of his master keys to unlock the cuffs. Then he helped the sergeant to his feet and steadied him as they got out of there.**

 **Come daylight the Germans would find the handcuffs, but no Sergeant Troy.**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Troy awoke to the sounds of a hospital. He hurt all over and there was an IV dripping into his left arm. He was badly bruised over his face, chest, and abdomen. He had a concussion and several broken ribs.**

" **Sarge … you awake?"**

 **Troy slowly moved his head and though his vision was blurry, he knew that voice anywhere. He croaked out, "Hitch … they told me you were dead."**

" **They thought I murdered you when I was found alone."**

" **Who thought that?"**

 **Hitch put a hand on the sergeant's arm. "That's a story for another day. You just rest."**

 **Troy asked, "What happened to you after we were picked up by those Germans?"**

" **I'm not completely sure myself yet. I was brainwashed. The Germans left me to be found and brought here to Isdud. They'd programmed me to blow up this base. Luckily, Moffitt and Tully had my back."**

" **Brainwashed?"**

 **Hitch said, "The doctors say they can fix me up with hypnosis. Then I'll be able to remember what happened." He could see that Troy was slipping back into sleep. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, sarge. Go to sleep. There's plenty of time to talk. We'll be around if you need anything."**

 **##################**

 **Stay tuned…**


End file.
